Morphing Grid: Ranger Chronicles
by PerryTheBrave
Summary: Enter the Morphing Grid and learn of the countless Ranger legends of the past, present, and future from all corners of the Universe! (OC Contest-ish)
1. The Information

Hey, everyone! Blue here coming to you with a special announcement! Welcome to Power Rangers: Ranger Chronicles! This is a constantly rotating OC story that tells short tales about all the Rangers across the Universe! That's where YOU come in!

The first few teams will be about OC Teams I and a few friends created. If you'd like to see a Ranger team of yours be featured in a few chapters, then fill out the form below and leave as a review or PM me!

* * *

><p><strong>-Ranger Team Form-<strong>

Ranger Team Name:

Author: (You) 

Motif:

Morpher Description + Morphing Phrase:

Number of Core Members: 1-5

(Optional) Extra Rangers: 1-3

Home World:

Home Town:

Species:

Ranger Details for each individual: **Feel free to keep the descriptions short since you have to do this process at least once.**

- Name

- Color

- Age

- Species

- Home world

- Description

- Personality

- History

- Family

- Extra information

Villain(s):

Basic story of the Season:

* * *

><p><strong>Example Form:<strong>

Ranger Team Name: Power Rangers Ocean Charge

Author: Talix

Motif: Ocean

Morpher Description: Silver bracelets with a pearl sharing their individual Ranger color on top

Morphing Phrase: Ocean Charge, Power Up!

Number of Core Members: 5

(Optional) Extra Rangers: 1

Home World: Earth (AU)

Home Town: Summer Cove

Species: Human (AU)

Ranger Details for each individual: (I'm only putting one)

- Name - David Simmons

- Color - Red

- Age - 17

- Species - Human

- Home world - Earth

- Description/Actor: Sean O'Donnell

- Personality: He's strong and hard headed. He's also a cool, natural leader.

- History: David comes from a normal family. He spends his time skateboarding with his friends or getting into all kinds of mischief.

- Family - Father, Mother, Younger Brother: PJ

- Extra information: None

**Repeat this process with all the Rangers you want to appear. **

Villain(s):

- Necron - A Sorcerer of the Sea

Basic story of the Season: All was well in Summer Cove until an evil sorcerer known as Necron appeared. He seeks the Pearls of Power, ancient pearls that are a strong energy source. Gemini, a Sea sorcerer of good, and her assistant Alpha 8 find five Teenagers and grant them the powers of the Pearls turning them into the Power Rangers Ocean Charge!

* * *

><p>That's all you have to do! Note: If you wanna increase your chances of getting selected, then I suggest you go out on google and find a picture of a Fanmade Ranger team that fits your Rangers (with permission from the original artist if possible) or if you're artistic or know someone artistic, have it drawn for you!<p>

Hope to hear from you soon! Write On!


	2. Welcome to the Morphin Grid

Welcome to the Universal Morphing Grid. Here you will find information on the Legacy of Power Rangers of the past, present and future. The Grid has been in existence for eons, it's power used all this time to combat the evils that threaten the Universe.

Please wait. Scanning sequence initiated.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Scan complete. Recognized. (Your FF Pen Name). ID: B-8126. Access granted.

You are about to explore the memories of what has been done and what will be done.

Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. Power Rangers; the Legacy lives on.

May the power protect you, always.


	3. Neo Samurai Pt 1

Alright here's the first arc of this story. This one is written by me and takes place in the future of our Earth. It's the next generation of Samurai! You might've already read this, but I just decided to throw this in since this was a dead duck of a story. Enjoy!

**~Begin Transmission~ **

* * *

><p>It is the year 2043; 31 years ago, Xandred and his forces were defeated by Jayden Heartman of the Shiba clan and his team. Of course, things don't last forever...<p>

In the City of Galecrest, California, on a dark and stormy night, a college couple half jogged down a seemingly empty street. Their date was cut short by the sudden rain and, without an umbrella, were completely soaked. Huffing and puffing the two managed to find shelter under a highway bridge.

"The weatherman is always wrong." The girl joked as she swept her bang out of her face. Her boyfriend laughed. "When are they not?" Sharing a quick kiss, the two stared off at the storm not seeing a faint red glow behind them.

Even if they did, it'd be too late; Moogers emerged from a crevice in the cement wall and charged at the couple. They screamed and tried to get away but were not fast enough. One Mooger was going to slash down when a red hand sized object pushed the attackers back. Shaped like a lion, this prancing device continued to push the Foot Soldiers back.

The item flew away from the Moogers and landed in the left hand of a Teenaged boy.

He wore a thin red sweater/shirt and currently had the hood over his head. He also had on blue jeans and black converse which were pretty vintage up to that point.

In the boy's right hand was a red flip phone that he folded into a brush of sorts.

"Get going." He told the couple. Nodding in fear, the two took off into the rain. With his face still mostly hidden by his hood, he raised his Phone/Brush.

"Go Go Samurai." He drew out the Kanji for Fire and spun it, quickly transforming into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Red Samurai Ranger: Tristan Heartman. Going Forth." Drawing his sword, Jayden's son rushed into battle. He tore through the Moogers with ease, not one getting out of his range. Like a red flash, the boy slashed and jabbed before any attacker could counter. Tristan ran up a wall and back flipped over the crowd of Moogers. As he landed, he slid a red disc onto the hilt and spun it.

"Blazing Strike!" In three slashes, Tristan destroyed the remaining Moogers and sighed. With the demons destroyed, the rain ceased and the clouds dispersed revealing Twilight in the sky.

"The weather... So it was Ayakashi power."

A man who appeared to be in his late 40s ran up to Tristan as he demorphed.

"Great job, Tristan!"

"Thanks, Jay. But it's too late for this. I'm going home."

Jay had short black hair and tan skin. He was thin and athletic for his age and wore a black leather coat over a brown shirt and blue jeans with boots.

"He's more stubborn than his Dad." Jay commented as Tristan spun the character for "door" and walked through it.

"What'll I do? What would _my_ Dad do?" Jay asked himself, referring to Jii his Father.

**~The Sanzu River~**

Octoroo looked through his staff to see the new Red Samurai transport away. "Oo ah oo... looks like our time for revenge is here. Since Moogers are active, I can only assume that Xandred as woken up."

A large shaking knocked the short demon off his feet. Off in the distance, a Japanese style castle rose up from the River and stood on a pillar of stone.

"This is new." Octoroo commented as he flew toward the building.

Landing at the front gate, he entered and wandered the numerous dark halls before happening upon the main room.

"Master you're awake! You're-" What he saw wasn't Xandred. "You!" Octoroo exasperated. "But... how?!"

Sitting in the main chair was a figure who wore Xandred's armor, but he was a lot thinner and leaner.

"Xandred is still asleep at the bottom of the river. I elected to take command for now." The figure spoke in suave and soothing voice.

Next to him was a japanese woman wearing a pink kimono. Her eyes glowed a bright amber and she carried a small brown violin.

"Mai!" Octoroo identified the lady as. "I thought you were..."

"Lost? Far from it, my dear Octoroo. Though this form is less than desirable I'm very much alive."

"What shall we do?" Octoroo asked his new master.

"We pick up where Xandred left off. The seal's power prevents he and I from entering the Human world, so progress will be slow. Gather the forces, Mai and Octoroo. It's time for our first attack."

Mai moved next to Octoroo and bowed with him. Her black hair glowing with white streaks and her eyes shining amber, Mai looked up at her Master.

"Yes, Master Vrak."

**~End Transmission~**

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


	4. Neo Samurai Pt 2

**~Begin Transmission~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Seattle, Washington~<strong>

Tristan stepped out of his symbol and went straight to his bedroom. He opened his door and went face down onto his bed, without removing his hood, to try to get some shut eye.

Of course, his room was red and covered with posters of bands, TV shows, movies, etc. His desk was littered with school supplies and his guitar was lying off in a corner.

A knock on the door alerted Tristan to the presence of his father.

"Come in."

Jayden came inside with a small grin and sat down on his son's bed.

"How'd it go?"

"Just Moogers. No big deal."

"They're reawakening. A Nighlock might come through and-"

"Dad, any Ayakashi that comes through the crevice I'll handle."

"Tristan, listen. The Ayakashi are powerful. You won't be able to seal them on your own... you know this..."

**~Northern California, a Dance Studio~**

A seventeen year old girl with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes was dancing to a song she and her friends wrote. Wearing a stylish blue T-Shirt, Black jeans, boots and an equally blue snapback hat, this girl and her four friends were in a synchronized routine while lip syncing.

They ended the song and started clapping.

"Nice job, Kaya!" Said Kyle, one of the two boys in the group who was also Co-Captain. "I think states is ours this year."

Kaya DeTiege, the girl in blue, was Co-Captain of K5 a dance and singing group that competed in a musical performance every year.

It was called K5 because each member had a name that started with K. There was Kaya, Kyle, Kenny, Kelly, and Kara.

"I think so too! Let's take it from the top one more time."

Before the music could start, a middle aged man with dark skin walked into the studio. Kaya saw him then immediately looked down at his left hand; a small blue object with the kanji for water on it was faintly glowing.

"Kaya, may I talk to you, sweetheart?" Kevin, the previous Samurai Blue asked.

"Sure, Dad."

The two walked into the hallway outside the studio and Kevin began, "It's almost time."

"Are you sure?" Kaya asked with slight worry.

"Yes... I received word from my Red Ranger. The battle..." Kevin placed his Origami Zord in his daughter's hand. "... is about to begin."

Kaya held the Origami with both her hands and studied the grooves, ridges and the Kanji emblazoned on the front.

Kevin continued, "Your team mates are probably feeling just as anxious as you..."

**~Hawaii~**

A nineteen year old girl walked along the beach with her little brother Toby. She had long black hair and fair skin. Her japanese descent was clearly shown on her face.

"Look, Maile (pronounced like Miley)! My friends are there!" The thirteen year old grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her into a run.

"Ok, ok!" She laughed. Inside the pocket of her capris was the Turtle Origami.

**~Southern California, a Boxing Gym~**

A sixteen year old boy moved swiftly across a boxing ring. Light on his feet, he kept his green boxing gloves in front of his face to shield himself from his opponent. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. His upper body was chiseled and sturdy as he maneuvered his way around his opponent. Despite his athleticism, he refused to punch back and insisted on constant dodging.

"That's it, Micah!" The boy's coach praised as Micah dodged another two hook shots. Off in Micah's duffel bag was the Bear Origami.

**~California Coast, a Farm~**

A seventeen year old boy with golden hair and green eyes had just locked his horse up in a stable. He wore a yellow and white checkered plaid button down over blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

He made his way back to his modern looking house and sat on the porch on a swinging couch.

"Elijah!" Came his Mom's voice. "Is Cory in the stable?"

"Yeah, Mom!"

Bored, he jumped off the porch and began aggressively throwing punches and kicks at a bale of hay. All the while, the Ape Origami bobbed around his neck as a necklace.

**~Galecrest, California~**

The city was enjoying a quiet and peaceful day until a crevice downtown at the sports stadium began to glow. Hundreds of Moogers emerged led by an Ayakashi general that looked like a black knight.

"Go, my forces! Cause the humans pain and suffering!"

As more and more Moogers passed through the crevice, an alert was sent out. The new Shiba House in Galecrest was the same as the old one but a bit bigger and more high tech.

Jay was the only one staying there at the moment and quickly called Jayden.

Tristan appeared minutes later through a door portal with his suitcase and other belongings in tow.

"Alright." The boy said dropping his stuff. "I'm off."

"No, not yet." Jay intercepted. "You're not going alone."

"But I-"

"Tristan, this is the fate of the world we're talking about! We have to summon the Samurai."

Thinking it over, Tristan looked away and hesitantly nodded.

"Good." Jay, like his father before him, strung five arrows colored blue, green, pink, yellow and gold, and fired them into the sky each disappearing in a small portal.

**~Dance Studio~**

Kaya and K5 were in the middle of their best dance routine when the blue arrow flew through the open window and hit the ground next to the speakers.

Seeing this, Kaya ran out of the studio and grabbed her bag. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to her Father who watched his daughter run out of the building.

As she ran, Kaya pulled the Dragon Origami out of her bag and squeezed it. The item began to glow bright blue and, in a flash, it whisked her away.

**~The Beach~**

Maile laughed in joy as her brother and his friends played in the water. She sat in the sand with very small children helping them build sand castles as the pink arrow hit a palm tree nearby. She stopped building.

Taking her Origami out of her pocket and giving it a squeeze, she nodded to herself and took off running.

**~Southern California~**

"Well... here I go." Micah breathed to himself as he looked at his Origami. "Let's do this."

He hesitantly grabbed his duffel bag and dashed out the door.

**~The Farm~**

Elijah had to duck to avoid the yellow arrow. The head landed in the wall next to the glass doors. "Damn... Mom said they wouldn't be back while I was young. Oh well then..." He ran up to his room, packed his essentials and sprinted out the doors itching for a fight.

**~Galecrest~**

"They'll be here." Jay told Tristan as he led the boy into the large living room. The man tapped the brown coffee table and materialized a map that showed where the attack was coming from. On the far side wall was a large Shiba family symbol. At chest level was an indentation that Jay tapped. The indent opened like a safe door and revealed four Brush Samuraizers.

"Give these to them." Jay instructed as he handed Tristan the phones.

**~Downtown~**

At the same time, four glowing figures descended from the sky and collided. Kaya, Maile, Micah and Elijah got to their feet. The four were disoriented and had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Micah asked rubbing his left arm.

"This is where the attack is I think." Maile replied.

"If you guys are my team mates, where's the fifth?" Kaya asked.

"Wait..." Eli stopped holding up his Origami. "Who's who?"

"I'm Kaya." She held up her Origami and continued, "Samurai Blue."

"Maile, Samurai Pink."

"Micah. Green."

"Ok, so Red and Gold are missing?" Elijah asked looking around.

"So you're here." Came Tristan's voice.

"Are you..." Kaya began.

Tristan pulled down his red hood and revealed the rest of his face. He had fair skin, icy blue eyes and honey tinted blonde hair. Holding up his Origami, he introduced himself.

"I'm Tristan Heartman of the Shiba clan; Samurai Red and your leader. Before we fight, know this. There's no turning back. You have to commit to this fight 100%. If you don't, we lose and the Ayakashi rule the world. Decide for yourselves."

Elijah smirked and replied, "I'm not running away from a fight."

Kaya continued, "Why else would we be here?"

"I'll do my best." Micah bowed humbly.

Maile concluded with, "We're all on board, Tristan."

"Good. Take these and follow me."

Tristan threw his team their morphers and looked toward the direction of the Ayakashi. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Transmission~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Cast List:<p>

Tristan - Lucas Till

Kaya - Zendaya Coleman

Maile - Jamie Chung

Micah - Taylor Lautner

Elijah - Hunter Parrish

Please review!


	5. Neo Samurai Pt 3

**~Begin Transmission~**

* * *

><p>"Moogers! Keep the destruction coming!" The Black Knight Ayakashi led his forces in a overwhelming assault on the city. The police forces were easily overrun and had no choice but to retreat as the Netherworld Demons advanced down the streets.<p>

"Lord Shadownight." One Mooger bowed. "We will have this city overrun within the hour."

"Excellent!" Shadownight roared with laughter. He drew his silver sword and raised it over his head. With a strong and confident slash, he made multiple fleeing cars crash into each other.

"Now to finish the humans inside." The general was going to have another strike when five hand sized origami knocked into him, pushing him back a few steps.

"That's far enough, Ayakashi." Tristan called as he and his team stepped over the crashed cars, giving the people who were trapped time to escape in the other direction.

"Origami... the Samurai?"

"That's right." Tristan replied as he began to focus for the oncoming battle.

Tristan flipped open his Morpher and folded it in half to Brush Mode. "Samuraizer!"

Kaya, Elijah, Micah and Maile folded their Morpher's in half as well.

"Go Go Samurai!" They called out together.

In unison, the five drew out their respective element Kanji.

"Ha!" They finished as they spun the symbols.

**~Morphing Sequence~**

Tristan stands surrounded by red swirling lights. He's wearing a black martial arts gii that has red highlights down the sides. On the back is a lion with the fire kanji behind it.

The Fire Kanji he drew projects are larger Fire Kanji behind Tristan. The back Kanji wraps around Tristan and forms his Ranger suit.

The smaller Fire Kanji moves onto Tristan's face creating his helmet.

**~Four way split screen~**

From left to right, Elijah, Micah, Kaya and Maile go through the same process with their respective symbols.

**~End Sequence~**

"Samurai Red: Tristan Heartman."

"Samurai Blue: Kaya DeTiege."

"Samurai Green: Micah Hector."

"Samurai Pink: Maile Watanabe."

"Samurai Yellow: Elijah Pirtle."

Elijah, Micha, Kaya and Maile then took a knee with their swords behind them as Tristan slid his hand along the broad part of his sword.

"Blades United!"

The four then rose to their feet. Together, the five slashed down with their swords then struck their specific pose.

"Power Rangers: Samurai! Going Forth!"

"Moogers, kill them all!"

The hundreds of Moogers swarmed the group as they took defensive stances. Tristan jumped forward slashing through the first Moogers that came in contact.

He jumped forward again, kicked one in the chest, slashed a few more away then rolled to the side to take on a new group of attackers.

Kaya used her sword to trip up two Moogers who were rushing in from the front. She flipped over a few more who were coming her way then slashed them on her way down. The girl dashed forward slicing left and right, bringing down more and more Moogers.

Micah jumped high into the air to avoid slashes coming in from all sides. He kicked off a building wall and sailed over the Moogers who were now firing arrows at him. He landed and spun backwards to dodge another barrage of projectiles. Quickly, he slashed apart more arrows.

Maile rolled into a front jab then spun like a top on her back to strike the surrounding Moogers in one fluid movement. She kipped onto her feet, then began to move her sword in circular motions around her body to ward of attackers.

"Come on, come on!" Elijah shouted with glee as he pulverized Moogers with his blade. He led some Moogers to a bridge that overlooked an empty street. The foot soldiers surrounded him all sides and tried to advance but Elijah jumped over the edge. Alarmed, the soldiers looked over the edge and couldn't find the boy.

Nonchalantly, Elijah appeared from the other side and looked over the edge with the Moogers. "What're we looking for?" He asked. The Mooger next to him looked and shrugged its shoulders before looking back over the edge. It took the Moogers two seconds to realize that the Samurai was there and tried to attack. However, it was too late; Eli had taken the monsters down in a flash.

Well into the battle, the Moogers began to overpower the Rangers with sheer number forcing them into a corner.

"Um... Tristan." Micah said trying to grow his confidence. "Get behind me I'll protect you."

"Look out for yourself." Tristan spat stepping in front. "Follow my lead." The boy spun the black disc on his sword.

"Spin Sword: Fire Buster!" With his Executioner's Blade, Tristan ran forward and spun on his heels sending waves of flames into the hundreds of Moogers burning them all to a crisp.

"Us too!" Kaya said as she and the others spun their black discs.

"Water Bow!"

"Wood Spear!"

"Sky Fan!"

"Earth Slicer!"

Together in a joint attack, the four new Samurai sent their respective elements into the crowds.

Tristan rammed his sword into Shadownight and sent him into a card. "Take this!" The Samurai sent a downward slash, but missed. However, he did split the car in half.

"You're open!" The Ayakashi claimed as he jabbed forward. However, blue energy arrows from Kaya knocked him off balance. Pink wind combined with green leaves swept him up high into the air. Elijah's yellow shuriken sailed in an arc and slashed up the Ayakashi.

The being fell to the Earth and Tristan wound up, pouring energy into his weapon.

"Inferno Stampede!" A rush of flames flew from the Buster Sword and collided with the Ayakashi destroying him.

"We did it!" Micah cheered jumping up and down.

"Not yet." Tristan warned. "Ayakashi get two lives. Here comes the next one."

As if on cue, Shadownight came back as a skyscraper giant.

"We need to use the super kanji." Kaya pointed out. "Go into Mega mode!"

Tristan shook his head. "And fight evil while looking ridiculous? No chance. Do as I do." The Leader placed his Origami on the ground in front of him and kneeled.

He then drew the Kanji for "Big" on top of the object. In a flash, the Origami grew to its large size as Tristan sank into its cockpit.

His teammates followed after and were soon in their zords as well.

"Flame charge!" Tristan called as he made his zord catch fire and collide with the Ayakashi.

"Whirlpool Drive!" Kaya commanded. Her Dragon Zord flew in a circle around the target and trapped him in a whirlpool.

"Tornado Dance!" Maile spun her Zord at high speeds to create a tornado. Like a spin top, she rammed her zord into the Ayakashi and knocked him back.

"Seismic Drop!" Elijah had his Zord climb on top of a building and jump off. With force and precision, the Zord nailed the Knight in the face and bashed him off his feet.

Micah rammed his Zord into the Ayakashi and pushed him toward Tristan who was preparing the final attack.

"Pentagonal Fury!" With even more intense flames, the Lion Zord tore a large hole through the Ayakashi destroying him.

"Samurai Rangers. Victory is ours."

**~Later On~**

"There's no turning back now." Tristan told his team once more as they walked away from the battle.

"We know that." Elijah replied.

"Ok. Follow me."

"I hope I can keep up." Micah thought to himself.

As if she was reading his mind, Maile pat his shoulder and led him away.

"This is gonna turn into a drag." Kaya muttered under her breath as she followed too.

The new team was formed and ready for the battle. It would prove to be more intense and dangerous than any Ayakashi battle before it.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Transmission. File Closed~<strong>


	6. Brother's Keeper Pt 1

**Scanning... Scanning... Access granted.**

Begin relay of Information:

- Planet: KO-35

- Team: Ion Force

Mentor: Zhane Zador

Active Years: 2012-Present

Enemy: Mutants from the Twisted Dimension

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Transmission:<strong>

**~Year 2012~**

It was another day on KO-35, the inhabitants were enjoying a peaceful warm day. It was Summer, but it was known as "Sol" to the Humans of the space colony.

In a park, citizens were enjoying the sun as they relaxed and relished in each other's company. Suddenly, a chill filled the atmosphere. This chill was unnatural, and it sent ghostly shivers down the spines of all who was there.

Just as quickly, a rush of blue energy rained down on some people encasing them in ice.

A humanoid figure dropped from the sky and landed, creating a small crater beneath him. "What a rush..." He whispered in a low, gruff voice. His armor was heavy, and it resembled that of a quarantined disease victim. Around his human looking head was a protective dome shaped helmet.

He raised his palms and shot more energy beams at the surrounding people, freezing them as they tried to escape.

However, before he could continue, the sound of a young boy laughing echoed around him. "Tch... So they're here."

A sphere of red energy came sailing at the villain from the right, prompting him to block it. Looking outward, the attacker spotted a Red Power Ranger crouched on top of a large boulder.

**~Freeze Transmission~**

Begin Ranger Analysis:

Name: Loren Skylark

Age:16

Skin Color: Fair

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Height: 5' 8"

Color: Red

**~Resume Transmission~**

"Only one Ranger? This should be easy." The Ice Villain mused.

"Oh really? We'll see about that, Chiller." Loren replied with confidence. He jumped off the boulder avoiding ice beams as he twisted his body through the air. He tumbled into a falling roll kick and nailed the Mutant in the chest. He then low swept his left leg and knocked the enemy off balance. He back hand sprung away and jumped off his hands. He twirled gracefully through the air and landed on a children's jungle gym.

"Can we speed this up?" Loren asked impatiently.

"Children are so impatient these days." Chiller observed as he raised his palms.

"Wasn't talking to you." Loren informed pointing upward.

Following the boy's hand, Chiller noticed four shadows descending on him. Ion Blue kicked Chiller's helmet, knocking him a few steps back.

Ion Yellow and Black landed and sent a flurry of punches off at the Villain. At the same time, they dove out of the way for Ion Pink who was charging energy between her hands.

"Ion Strike!" She called out, letting loose a steady beam of pink energy. She nailed her target in the chest and knocked him out cold.

"Target neutralized." Blue confirmed as he pressed a button on his morpher. He then pointed his morpher at the Villain and fired a blue energy net forward, ensnaring his target. The energy shrank Chiller and shrunk him into a marble the size of a golf ball.

"Loren..." Ion Pink began to lecture as she demorphed in a swirl of pink. "You ran ahead of us again."

The rest of the team demorphed and let Ion Pink, the active leader, continue.

**~Freeze Transmission~**

Begin Ranger Analysis:

Name: Korra Honrow

Age: 18

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'7"

Color: Pink, Active Leader

* * *

><p>Name: Liren Skylark<p>

Age: 18

Skin Color: Fair

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Height: 5'11"

Color: Blue

* * *

><p>Name: Blaine Argo<p>

Age: 19

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Height: 6'0"

Color: Black

* * *

><p>Name: Hollyn Kyro<p>

Age:17

Skin Color: Pale

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: 5'6"

Color: Yellow

**~Resume Transmission~**

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to end it fast!" Loren defended crossing his arms like a small child.

"Loren, this is serious. This is a dangerous thing." Liren stepped in trying to reason with his younger brother.

"Why're you guys ganging up on me? We got the job done!"

"But it won't always go as smoothly as that." Blaine said patting Loren on the shoulder with his hand.

Hollyn stepped forward and grasped Loren's hands with her own. "You have to be a bit more patient."

The four knew all too well what they were talking about. They were Rangers long before Loren took up the mantle as Red Ranger. Memories flashed to a few months previously when they suffered a massive loss...

Before anything else could be said, a voice came through their Morphers.

"Alright, guys. Get the Perp and come back to base."

"Alright, Zhane." Liren replied. "Let's go."

The Rangers went forward, but Liren and Korra hung back a bit.

"I know he's supposed to be Leader..." Korra whispered. "But he's not ready yet."

Liren looked away from his friend and shook his head. "I don't want him to be a Ranger... It's too rough, too dangerous."

"So, what're we gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do as a brother." Liren replied staring at his brother's left wrist which carried the Morpher of their deceased Leader: the previous Ion Red Ranger.

**~End Transmission~**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading Part 1 of this arc! Please review!<p>

And Neo Samurai is a "what if" type story. It's not a part of the "Perry-verse" canon of Power Rangers.

More info on Ion Force is on my Wiki! Just go to my page and follow the link to the main page!


End file.
